Shower
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: selama Hinata tidak kehilangan sosok mereka dalam hidupnya. Toh, mereka bertiga memang saling mencintai. Hinata mencintai Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan dan kedua pria itupun tidak merasa keberatan dengan keputusan yang Hinata buat untuk mereka.


_**| Shower |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **One shot**_

 _ **Hope you like it ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning! Threesome here :"D**_

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo akhir-akhir ini. Sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan musim hujan. Tidak ada terik matahari, tidak ada burung-burung yang berkicau, dan tidak ada pula orang-orang yang mengunjungi taman kota sekedar untuk rekreasi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hyuuga Hinata, seorang arsitek berusia 24 tahun yang sangat berbakat hanya menghela nafas lelah dalam kemudinya. Hari ini hujan mengguyur Tokyo sepanjang hari dan itu sedikit mengganggu pekerjaannya. Seharusnya ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tiga hari yang lalu. Namun, kondisi cuaca yang tidak mendukung terpaksa menunda pekerjaannya dalam membangun sebuah gedung baru. Mobil yang dikemudikannya sudah sampai didepan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya klasik. Hinata memasukan mobilnya kedalam garasi. Suara deru mesin mobil yang halus sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Hinata membawa tas dari kursi penumpang dan mulai keluar dari mobilnya.

Hinata memasuki rumah itu dengan malas. Melepaskan hells dan melemparkan tasnya keatas sofa berwarna ungu. Wanita Hyuuga itu berjalan perlahan menuju dapur. Sepertinya segelas cokelat panas akan merubah moodnya hari ini. Membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil cokelat batangan yang selalu ia sediakan didalam kulkasnya. Hinata mengambil panci kecil dan mengisinya dengan air. Tangan putih nan mulus itu mulai menekan tombol on pada kompor listriknya. Menunggu air mendidih dan mulai memasukkan potongan cokelat dan juga susu secara perlahan. Asap mulai mengepul dari dalam panci. Aroma cokelat dan juga susu mulai tercium hidung mancungnya. Wanita itu menuangkan cairan kental berwarna cokelat itu kedalam gelas keramik berwarna putih. Berjalan menuju sofa ungu dan mulai mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman. Lcd tv yang berukuran besar itu mulai ia nyalakan. Menyaksikan acara yang disajikan stasiun televisi. Hinata mulai menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Bibir tipis yang berwarna peach itu menyentuh pinggiran gelas dengan perlahan. Mata amethystnya menatap datar kelayar tv. Diluar, hujan masih turun dan hari sudah mulai menggelap. Hinata tertidur disofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

Hinata menggeliat dengan malas, tidak senang karena tidurnya terganggu dengan suara bel yang terus berbunyi dengan nyaring. Wanita Hyuuga itu memang tinggal sendiri dirumahnya yang cukup besar. Tidak ada maid maupun satpam seperti dikediamannya yang dulu di manshion Hyuuga. Hinata memasuki ruang monitor dan melihat dua orang pria yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya dibawah guyuran hujan. Gambarnya tidak terrlalu jelas karena hujan dan karena memang hari sudah gelap.

"Dasar bodoh, merepotkan saja." gumam Hinata dengan malas. Hinata mengambil dua buah payung dan berniat menghampiri kedua pria yang berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya. Hinata berjalan dengan malas, perlahan ia mulai bisa melihat kedua sosok pria itu. Ketika ia sampai dan mulai memencet tombol pada remot kecil yang berada ditangannya, pintu gerbang itu mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Kedua pria itu mulai memasuki gerbang. Berjalan dengan perlahan dan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang. Hinata hanya mengedipkan matanya berberapa kali, merasa terkejut meliha kedatangan dua pria itu. Wajah mereka, rambut dan juga warna kulit mereka yang berbeda. Salah satu pria itu tersenyum dengan lebar kearahnya, menampilkan sederet gigi putih nan rapi. Sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Hai, adik kecilku." sapa kedua pria itu. Hinata menjatuhkan payung dan remot dari tangannya, wanita itu masih saja terdiam, "K-kalian?"

Hinata mengajak kedua pria itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Wanita itu masih tidak menyangka dengan kedatangan keduanya. Bagaimana mereka bisa datang mengunjungi dirinya secara bersamaan? Biasanya mereka datang sendiri. Pekerjaan yang membuat kedua pria itu sangat sibuk dan harus meninggalkan Tokyo. Hinata membawa dua buah handuk dang memberikannya pada mereka.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Hinata, "Memangnya kenapa, hm?" ucap pria berambut blonde sambil tersenyum jahil kearahnya,"Tidak, hanya saja-"

"Kami merindukanmu, Hinata." sela pria berambut emo dengan senyum yang menggoda, "Simpan senyum itu untuk wanita yang sering mengejarmu, Sasuke. Dan- hei! Naruto! Jangan sentuh pekerjaanku!" pria blonde yang bernama Naruto itu hanya mendecih melihat kebiasaan Hinata yang tidak berubah, "Ayolah Hinata, sampai kapan kau akan berkutat dengan miniatur-miniatur bodoh ini?" ejek Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh, itu semua uangku. Jangan ikut campur dan urus saja pekerjaanmu sendiri, tuan rubah." Sasuke yang melihat perdebatan mereka hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Tidak berubah, pikirnya. Mereka selalu seperti ini sejak kecil dan dirinya lah yang harus menghentikan mereka. Sasuke masih mengeringkan rambut jabriknya sambil menyimak perdebatan mereka. Sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikirannya, pria emo itu mulai menyeringai. Sasuke meletakkan handuk dan mulai berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Berdiri dibelakang Hinata dan mulai melingkarkan tangan besarnya pada pinggang ramping Hinata. Sasuke memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

"Sudahlah Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar? Cuaca di Tokyo sangat tidak menyenangkan." bisik pria itu sededuktif mungkin. Naruto mulai menyeringai kearah Sasuke dan Hinata, mengerti akan maksud dari sahabatnya itu. Hinata menahan nafas, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan, dan wajahnya mulai memanas.

'mereka mulai lagi.' batinnya

"Jauhkan tanganmu, tuan Uchiha." ucap Hinata sedatar mungkin. Bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Menempelkan tubuh atletisnya pada belakang tubuh Hinata. Naruto tidak mau kalah, pria itu juga mulai merapat padanya. Mengurung wanita Hyuuga itu dari depan. Tinggi Hinata yang hanya sebatas dagu mereka terus menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari tatapan lapar yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Pria blonde itu mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan perlahan. Sasuke yang mendempet Hinata dari belakang mulai menciumi tengkuknya, menyibakan rambut panjang wanita itu dan mulai menciumi area sensitif milik Hinata. Disisi lain, Naruto juga ikut menciumi wajahnya. Bibir tipis beraroma citrus itu mulai mengecup bibirnya dengan perlahan. Hinata mendesah tertahan, merasakan sensasi nikmat yang luar biasa. Meski wanita itu sudah sering melakukan hal ini dengan mereka, tetap saja sensasi yang ia rasakan tidak ada habisnya. Lutut Hinata mulai melemas, tubuh seksinya ditahan oleh kedua pria yang sedang mencumbuinya. Tangan besar milik Sasuke mulai meraba kearea payudara, sedangkan tangan Naruto menyingkapkan dress yang dikenakan Hinata dan meraba paha mulus miliknya. Kedua bibir pria itu belum beranjak dari aktivitasnya, mencium, menghisap, dan mengemut apa yang mereka sentuh. Deru nafas ketiganya mmemburu, detak jantung yang cepat dapat mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Hinata menggeliat dan merasa frustasi dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"A-ahh, cukup. S-sasukeh, Naruto, a-ahh.. kalianhh."

"Diam dan nikmati saja, sayang." bisik Sasuke.

"Tubuh kalian, a-ahh, basah." ucap Hinata dengan terengah.

Kedua pria itu terdiam, mereka terhanyut dengan kegiatannya sampai mengabaikan kenyamanan wanita itu, "Shower." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ide gila dari pria blonde itu, mereka mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawa wanita itu ke dalam kamar mandi. Hinata yang memang sudah tidak bisa berkutik melawan mereka hanya pasrah dengan keadaannya. Wanita itu hanya berharap mereka tidak merencakan sesuatu yang lebih gila di kamar mandi nanti.

Sasuke dan Naruto menurunkan tubuh Hinata dan mendudukannya di atas kloset. Naruto masuk ke ruang yang berbentuk kotak yang ditutupi dengan kaca dan mulai mengatur suhu air dalam shower. Sementara Sasuke sedang asik mencumbui Hinata sambil membuka baju yang dikenakan wanita itu. Naruto yang melihat mereka hanya mendengus tak suka. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri mereka dan ikut bergabung membantu Sasuke. Hinata kembali di serang oleh mereka berdua. Menggesek, menekan, meremas, dan mendesah bersama. Kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Pakaian yang semula melekat di tubuh kedua pria itu kini mulai berserakan di bawah kaki mereka. Hinata tak henti-hentinya mendesah sambil menyebutkan nama mereka. Dengan perlahan, kedua pria itu menyeret tubuh Hinata yang berada dalam kungkungannya masuk ke dalam kotak kaca. Disana, shower yang mengeluarkan rintikan air hangat menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sasuke tidak melepaskan pangutan bibirnya. Tangan kanan wanita itu meremas gemas helaian rambut Sasuke, sementara tangan kirinya melingkari leher Naruto yang berada di belakang kepalanya. Pria blonde itu terus menyesap lehernya tanpa henti. Mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. Tangan-tangan mereka mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian depan dan belakang. Menyentuh dan mengusap area senggama milik Hinata. Tubuh wanita itu semakin menggeliat, merasakan sensasi panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"O-ohh, ahh-" desahan Hinata hanya membuat kedua pria itu semakin menggila.

"Siapkan dirimu, sayang. Kami akan memakanmu sekarang." bisik Naruto

"T-tunggu, kakiku p-peghal, ah-"

Mendengar hali itu, Sasuke langsung keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto juga Hinata. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan mulai mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Tak lama, Sasuke kembali sambil membawa kursi bar yang ada di dapur. Pria Uchiha itu menarik bahu Naruto dan memisahkannya dari Hinata. Naruto memaki Sasuke karena telah mengganggu. Sasuke menempatkan kursi itu di pertengahan antara dirinya dan Naruto. Mengerti dengan rencana Sasuke, Naruto langsung mendudukkan Hinata di atas kursi tersebut, sambil mempersiapkan wanita itu.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah siap di posisinya masing-masing, dengan Hinata yang menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Kedua pria itu mulai memasuki Hinata dengan perlahan, menggeram sambil memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi sempit yang mereka rasakan pada organ genitalnya, "Argh shit! Ini masih saja sempit." umpat Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya masing-masing. Mereka bergerak dengan tempo sedang. Hinata menyenderkan punggungnya di dada Naruto, mendesah dan mencengkram helaian raven milik Sasuke. Bergerak, keluar dan masuk secara bersamaan. Menciptakan suatu harmoni yang mangairahkan.

Bergerak

Menggeram

Mendesah

.

Sepertinya malam Hinata tidak akan tenang dengan adanya kedua pria yang istimewa dalam hidupnya. Biarlah mereka melakukan hubungan seperti ini, selama Hinata tidak kehilangan sosok mereka dalam hidupnya. Toh, mereka bertiga memang saling mencintai. Hinata mencintai Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan dan kedua pria itupun tidak merasa keberatan dengan keputusan yang Hinata buat untuk mereka.

.

.

The End

.

.

Kritik dan saran silahkan bubuhkan di kotak komentar

.

Thanks for Reading ^^


End file.
